


Thirst Trap Illustration

by DaniWib



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Fan art inspired by a fic inspired by fan art, Gen, ScarredHottie, Whip scars, be still my heart, burn scars, hidden clues, is it hot in here?, thirst trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWib/pseuds/DaniWib
Summary: This sketch came about in a funny way. A member of my writers group drew an illustration for a story which caused a discussion about Thirst Traps and what one actually is. 28 hours later, a very humorous story was posted, inspired by that art, about the drunken antics of university student Alex and his friends. The author, however, didn’t reveal themselves, posting instead as Anonymous.Huge uproar followed in the writers group as everyone tried to guess who wrote it. I bribed the author with a promise of an illustration if they confirmed my guess who they were. I was right, and this is the result.The rest of the group still doesn’t know who wrote the story. There are 10 clues regarding the author's identity within this picture, and now they all have to guess who it is. Fun times.
Relationships: Tom Harris & Alex Rider
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Thirst Trap Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thirst Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621085) by [TheInverseUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInverseUniverse/pseuds/TheInverseUniverse). 



Cub's Army - find the 10 clues to learn who wrote Thirst Trap! And.... go!


End file.
